Catheters for the introduction or removal of fluids may be located in various venous locations and cavities throughout the body for introduction or removal of these fluids. Such catheterization may be performed by using a single catheter having multiple lumens. A typical example of a multiple lumen catheter is a dual lumen catheter assembly in which one lumen introduces fluid and the other lumen removes fluid. An example of such a dual lumen catheter assembly is the SPLIT CATH® catheter, manufactured and sold by Medical Components, Inc. of Harleysville, Pa.
Generally, to insert any catheter into a blood vessel, the vessel is identified by aspiration with a long hollow needle in accordance with the well known Seldinger technique. When blood enters a syringe attached to the needle, indicating that the vessel has been found, a thin guide wire is then introduced, typically through a syringe needle or other introducer device into the interior of the vessel. The introducer device is then removed, leaving the guide wire within the vessel. The guide wire projects beyond the surface of the skin. At this point, several options are available to a surgeon for catheter placement. The simplest is to pass a catheter into the vessel directly over the guide wire. The guide wire is then removed, leaving the catheter in position within the vessel. However, this technique is only possible in cases where the catheter is of a relatively small diameter, made of a stiff material, and not significantly larger than the guide wire, for example, for insertion of small diameter dual lumen catheters. If the catheter to be inserted is significantly larger than the guide wire, a dilator device is passed over the guide wire to enlarge the hole. The dilator is removed and the catheter is then passed over the guide wire. After the catheter is inserted, the guide wire is removed.
For chronic catheterization, in which the catheter is intended to remain inside the patient for extended period of time, such as for weeks or even months, it is typically desired to subcutaneously tunnel the catheter using various tunneling techniques. The catheter is typically tunneled into the patient prior to inserting the catheter into the patient's vein. At some point after tunneling, the catheter hub is sutured onto the patient's skin to secure the proximal end of the catheter to the patient.
However, there may be times when it is more advantageous, such as depending on the patient or the implanting surgeon's skill, to perform the tunneling after the catheter is implanted in the patient. For some catheters, though, such as multiple lumen catheters with a hub and with bonded luers on the proximal ends of the catheters, it is impractical to perform the tunneling after the catheter is installed in the patient. It would be beneficial to provide a catheter assembly that provides a surgeon with alternative installation procedures for installing the catheter that better suit either the patient's needs or the surgeon's skills.
Further, for chronically installed catheters, portions of the catheter external to the patient occasionally fail, such as for instance, by leaking and/or by the introduction of foreign particles such as dirt, bacteria, and the like into the catheter, necessitating removal of the entire catheter from the patient. Such failures include worn or broken clamps or broken luers. In order to correct these problems, it is presently necessary to remove the entire catheter from the patient, causing additional trauma to the patient and risking additional medical problems to the patient. It would be beneficial to provide a catheter in which the proximal portion of the catheter may be removed and replaced without disturbing the distal portion of the catheter inside the patient.
Also, while catheter assemblies typically are manufactured in standard sizes, such as 12 French, 14 French, etc., patients come in many various shapes and sizes. Where a particular size catheter may be an optimum size for one patient, the surgeon may desire or require a different length of a subcutaneous tunnel for a different patient. However, the location of the catheter hub may dictate the length and/or location of the subcutaneous tunnel. It would be beneficial to provide a catheter assembly that has an adjustable location for the hub along the catheter assembly to provide the surgeon options for securing the catheter assembly to the patient.